Rhaice
Rhaice - half elven barbarian - late teens (18/19). Rhaice has a very strong connection to her father and her three brothers. She left her hometown very recently but never really just tells one story about why she left. Rhaice was born to an elven mother and a human father. She never met her biological mother who just left her at the doorstep of the tavern owned by her father. A good and caring man by nature he took the newborn child in even though he already had to care for his two sons. Berwin owns a little tavern in the poor parts of a small city. It‘s nothing big or fancy but he‘s known by most of the district and the tavern was his father‘s and his grandfather‘s before him. He lost his wife during a bar fight that got out of hand and was left with two sons (who are four years Rhaice‘s senior). He doesn‘t really talk about Rhaice‘s mother or how he met her – to the point that Rhaice isn‘t even 100 percent sure that Berwin is in fact her father. When Rhaice turned eleven Berwin met another woman much younger but very much in love with him. The third son was born and now they live a good life for their standard. There‘s food on the table, the tavern is busy most of the nights and the children are doing well. Except for Rhaice. From a young age she had the violant need to prove herself. As a half elf, a bastard child, the only daughter and girl in the house. She probably put more pressure on herself than her father would have but it gave her purpose. Rhaice always wanted to be better, more notable than her brothers. She wanted the voices around her and in her head to stop telling her what a worthless bastard she was. And when her baby brother was born and Rhaice had the feeling that she was beeing pushed to the background she lashed out in her own ways. Becoming more wild and aggressive to outsiders and scoundrels got her the attention of a very small underground boss – mostly smuggeling and some thief‘s work. He fed her feeling of being nothing while posing as a strong father figure as well, whispering to her how the only way to become powerful was to join him and his small crew. And before anybody knew she was being thaught the ways of the blade and oh boy Rhaice was a natural. She put so much effort, time and energy into becoming the ultimate help to her boss, in her eyes the only one validating her. Long story short by the age of 19 Rhaice became the perfect loyal rabid lap dog for Helix – the human shady boss. For the longest time she didn‘t really question any of his decisions until he and his men started to hang out around Berwin‘s tavern. Rhaice was torn between her absolute loyality to Helix and her new found terrible family and her blood family who gave her so much love and comfort. Until then she‘d always shrug off her father‘s concern and the disappointed look on her family‘s face. More and more she questioned her line of work. Was Helix really worth the blood on her hands? Was he worth loosing her family or at least tainting their name? And after months of feeling lost and confused an incident with her little brother got her to the point where she just wanted to hurt Helix. And well … she did. Killed two of his men, sold a rare artifact against his will. Without really thinking about the consequences. After telling her father everything she was basically chased out of city by Helix and his men, bearly getting away with her life. And now? Well, she wants to go back eventually. She loves her brothers and her father and misses them quite a lot. She wants them to have a better life, to not be bothered by her own past anymore. But she also knows that coming back right now would be her death. Or at least very very painful. So she wants to become better, to prove herself outside of Helix‘s grasp. To grow and then come back, end this little fucker and get her family a secure little spot in society. It‘s naive and not really thought through. But Rhaice has never been the smartest and is quite young. So she despretly holds to this future and her goals, always saying that her end goal justifies her questionable methods.